The Greatest of all Sins
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Fic request to Charcoalface. AU CloudxKadaj Yaoi Incest If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. Summary Inside.


**DissidiaLord89: Whewwie! Second longest fic I have ever done! The first was Obsession. (Look in 'Silent Hill' catagory under 'Games'.) I fixxed it up as best as I could, but if for any reason you see anything amiss, PM me and I'll try to fix it up.**

_**A\N: Ah, yes...This is a fanfic request for Charcoalface. I hope you luv it and enjoy this fic as a gift from me to you. Enjoy the fic! Oh! I almost forgot, this fic is completely AU and its my first fic of this pairing. It has nothing to do with the timeline of FFVII Pairing featured: CloudxKadaj Summary:The ever quiet Cloud and his little bratty brother Kadaj spend the rest of the day together at their own party while the others tended to another. Little does the two know that this will soon awaken a forbidden love that is deemed a terrible sin. **_

_**The Greatest of all Sins**_

The glowing sun shined down on the village of Edge like a type of celestial god, shining its warmth and heat down to the population below. The crowded streets were bustling and busy as can be, just as it has been for many years. Some of the people were walking up and down the shopping districts as they talked with their companions, or on cellphones to communicate to their friends or loved ones, while others sat at diners; or soaking in the sunshine for a glorious day. On one of the streets near the slums of Sector 9, a silver haired teenager ran through the busy stone-made street carrying what appears to be a bag filled with medicine. He was garbed in a black leather outfit that appeared to be a bit tight on his body; especially his coat and pants. His gloves were of the same black color as his outfit, amazingly matching his wardrobe. Under the sun's light, his aqua green eyes shined like the Mako within his body and the Lifestream itself. Through the belowing winds, his short cut silver hair blew backwards into the cool, yet gentle breeze. It seems this youth was in a big hurry, trying to get to his particular destination as he bumped into other people along the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" someone cried out, just as the adolesent bumped into him or her. "Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!" the silver haired youth said as he continued onward, hoping to get to his destination quickly. His feet continued to carry him up the street through the crowds up ahead, til a building with a red cross emblem came into veiw. The building rested on one of the eastern corners of Sector 9, a hospital with the intention to help the sick and heal the wounded without any influences of the ShinRa Corp. The youth continues on, arriving at the hospital's main entrance. As he begins to approach the glass-made decorated door, he runs into a man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail, carrying a plastic cup filled with coffee. As the silver haired youth runs into him, the dark brown liquid from within the cup spills all over the red head, earning a growl from the other man.

"God damn it! Thats gonna ruin my shirt, yo!" The red head groaned. He wore a pair of goggles over his forehead, much like how people wear them when they are off their motorbikes like someone everyone knows about. His shirt was as white as snow, with an exception of the stain from his coffee, and buttoned up to the chest. His jacket was dark navy blue to black, open to reveal the white buttoned shirt underneath. His pants were the same color as the jacket, but his shoes were in the color of black. Red tattoo-like marks were below his emerald eyes like a 'swish' mark. The silver haired youth quickly apologized; then carried on his task. "Hey! You're gonna pay for this! Do you have any idea how much Gil I had to pay to clean this shirt from twice before?" the red head yelled at the youth, "You're gonna pay for this, Kadaj!"

"I don't have time for you right now, Reno! I have to get this medicine to the hospital!" said Kadaj, rushing towards the door. The red head, Reno, was aggravated from that response, "I'll get you for this!" Kadaj rushes to the main entrance and opened the door in a hurry, hoping to get the medicine there in record time. Though cocky and a bit childish, Kadaj wasn't all that bad. Further down the hallway into the waiting room, patients from the village and from other villages waited as patiently as they could, waiting to be seen by a doctor. Others with a more immediate situation, such as a gunshot wound, or a head injury, are to be seen in the Emergancy Room immediately. The nurses within the waiting room walked back and forth to pick up a new set of charts, determining which new patient needs to seen next. As the third nurse arrives to the receptionist's desk and picks up another clipboard, the sound of heavy breathing was soon heard. She quickly turns around, spotting Kadaj carrying a bag of medicine on his back.

"Oh, my! Are you alright?" the nurse asked, concerned for Kadaj as she kneeled down to him. "I'm fine...The medicine...I had to deliver it here," huffed Kadaj, trying to catch his breath. "I see. Kora, can you guide him to Dr. Xeno's office?" said the nurse. The receptionist, named 'Kora', got up and headed towards Kadaj. With a few exchange of words, they made their way towards the doctor that needed the medicine, which rested on the quicksilver haired youth's back. While Kadaj was lead to the location of Dr. Xeno, Reno was fuming over the 'coffee' incident that transpired earlier. Standing outside with a new shirt on, he waited til his shirt was completely cleaned from the coffee that was splashed onto him by the sudden collision from Kadaj.

"Damn it! It seems I became a 'Run into Me' sign for that punk...I can't fricken take this, yo," growled Reno. His companion, standing outside with the red head, wore a black suit, gloves, and dark black shades. "You're just flustering your feathers, thats all," the man said to his companion.

"This is the third time this week he ran into me! All he could've done was say, 'Oh, Reno! I'm so sorry. Here's some Gil for the Dry Cleaners.' But no...He just runs off like he doesn't care!" grumbled Reno. "Wanna settle the score?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Ha ha ha...You're speaking my language, Rude," replied Reno, giving Rude a high five. He then looks around his surroundings, til a sudden ambush idea surfaces inside his brain, "I got an idea...Lets just wait til my shirt gets clean up first." Back at the hospital, Kora and Kadaj walked through a third, but last corridor til they saw an isolated office whose door was located at the end of the hallway. The two approached the door with courtesy, giving a light set of knocks to alert the occupant that there were people outside in need of assistance. "Doctor Xeno?" the receptionist asked, hoping that the doctor was still inside. In a few more seconds, a masculine gruff voice was heard.

"Yes?" the voice asked. "The medicine for the Mako Poisoning has just arrived," said Kora. The two waited for another second; listening to the sound of footsteps on the otherside move closer towards the door. With a light push, the door opens with little effort to reveal a middle aged man with a black rugged beard and jet black hair. As a doctor, he wore the usual white lab coat and any color of shirt of the wearer's choosing. As always, all doctors wore aqua blue pants, matching the color of surgical scrubs surgeons would wear on their feet. He looks towards Kadaj, catching sight of the delivery bag he carried on his back.

"Ahhh...You must be the delivery man. Wow..That was fast. That's good, even though Mako Poisoning can rarely be fatal, but its better to be prepared than not at all. Lets get that load off your back...That way it'll become more easier on you," said Dr. Xeno. Kadaj nodded and followed the doctor to the cooling storage that held many medicines in case they are needed. At the same time, the receptionist returns to her post, hoping that she didn't neglect her job. At the cooling storage, Kadaj helpped Dr. Xeno place the medicines into the container, hoping that it would go a bit more quickly so the doctor can have some time to prepare for another patient. A few minutes passed and the two had finally placed the last two canisters of the medicine into the cooling storage. "There we go...It'll probably last for a few weeks to a couple months, that way til we get enough Gil to obtain more. Its strange, though...Mako Poisoning was a rare occurance before ShinRa appeared, but now its a common occurance due to those Mako reactors," said Xeno, opening up a bit more to Kadaj.

"I didn't know that," said Kadaj, awed that he learned something new. "With this medicine, we can save many lives. However, patients get a etheral glow of green in the bottom ring of their irises...Like those SOLDIERs. Its harmless, but it does act like a constant reminder of what happened," said Xeno. Kadaj listened while trying not to fall asleep, learning a few more things that he never knew. The chat continued on for only a couple minutes; then it was time for Kadaj to go so the doctor could see the other patients. The quicksilver haired youth carried the now empty delivery bag to the main entrance of the hospital, glad that he arrived to his destination quickly. According to Tifa, his employer from the 'Lockhart and Strife Delivery Co,' the medicine was extremely important. He exits the hospital and begins to walk back to the company building he works at. The streets still teemed with people as they made their way to their destinations, either by vehicle, foot, or motorbike. Some of the children that roamed the streets used a type of scooter\,moped to get about. "Hey! Where are you going?" one of the children called out to another, a young little girl with long black hair, "Denzel went that way!"

"This way! The cat went through this alleyway!" a young boy with light brown hair called out, known to the other children as 'Denzel'. The children ran towards Denzel's location and followed closely, supposedly chasing a cat in an alley. Kadaj watches the scene with a gentle smug, reminding himself of his youthful days playing around with his older brothers. For a long year, he had never figured out where both Loz and Yazoo went after he and his other older brother, Cloud, graduated from high school. Ironicly, Cloud is one of the founders of the Lockhart and Strife Delivery Co, due to his last name in the title. No matter how long it takes, Kadaj will one day be reunited with Yazoo and Loz, but til then...He's got big brother Cloud to keep him company. His stroll continued on as he made his way back. As he approached the third intersection, his cellphone goes off. With curiosity written all over his face, Kadaj fishes into his coat pocket and brings out the silver flip cellphone to see who was calling him. On the caller I.D, it read out 'Tifa'. He flips the phone open and presses a button with a green emblem of a phone, answering the call. "Hello, this is Kadaj," he answered, standing near an alleyway. Hidden in the shadows, both Reno and Rude waited for the perfect oppurtunity to 'settle the score'.

"Thank god I got a hold of you. Did the delivery go okay?" a woman asked on the otherside of the phone. "Yes it did, Tifa...I rushed to the hospital and successfully delivered the medicine to Dr. Xeno for the Mako Poisoning. Sorry, I didn't want to be interrupted while delivering the package so I turned my phone off," said Kadaj. "There's that son of a bitch...Lets wait til he gets off the phone," whispered Reno. "Roger that...We've got plenty of time til we have to report to work," replied Rude.

"That's good. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep your phone on. Cloud tried to call you a couple times and got worried. He's probably hunting you down right now," said Tifa. "He needs to stop worrying about me...I can take care of myself," said Kadaj. He continues the phone conversation with Tifa for a couple more minutes; til Kadaj said, 'I'll see you later, bye', pressing the red phone emblemed button to hang up.

'Big brother needs to quit treating me like a kid! I can take care of myself,' thought Kadaj, placing his phone back into his pocket. Just as he turned forward and began to walk, a gloved hand grabs hold of his mouth; dragging the silver haired youth into the alley without anyone noticing. Rude pulls Kadaj into the alley, throwing him to the ground like a bag of potatoes. Kadaj gives out a gasp, coming face to face with both Rude and Reno in a hostile situation. "Remember me?" Reno leered, "I'm the guy you ran into earlier."

"If its about the coffee, take the Gil! You can get another one!" said Kadaj, handing the red head ten Gil in an attempt to negotiate with the two. "I don't want the money...We'll just have to teach you a lesson. After all," said Reno, bringing out his shock rod from his coat, "We're Turks." At a time like this, Kadaj wished that he had brought his double bladed katana, called 'Souba', but his brother Cloud didn't allow him to. Rude cracked his knuckles as he prepared himself for a fist fight.

"I'm going to bash you so badly that you're gonna wish you hadn't ran into me," growled Reno. As he was preparing to strike down at the quicksilver haired youth, a click of a gun was heard from behind him. As the click ended, a deep voice from behind Reno made its presence known, "Step away from the boy, or Chaos will send you to the Lifestream." Immediately, the two Turks recognized that voice almost immediately and turned to face where the voice originated from. As they did, a raven haired man with crimson ruby eyes and a blood red headband wrapped around his forehead held a three barrelled gun to Reno's head with bitter hatred. Underneath his blood red cloak, he was garbed in a black buckled shirt fashioned armor and pants. Gold plates were placed on the tops of his boots and his gauntlet on his right arm was also in the same metal as the plates over his feet like a type of armor. Reno and Rude panicked, backing away from the man.

"Ahh! Its Vincent!" screamed Reno. "Its Valentine! Lets go before that demon decides to kill us!" panicked Rude. The two didn't want to run past the once former Turk, so instead they ran into the alleyway's deeper paths, hoping to get away from the former Turk with a hatred for the Turks and anyone else of ShinRa. "Valentine," gasped Kadaj.

"Cloud wanted my help to find you. Chaos knew you'd be here," replied Valentine, "One of these days your childdish behavior will end up killing you." "I can take care of myself, too. Why won't anyone give me a chance?" said Kadaj. Even this youth is afraid of Vincent, for as long as Omega's Squire is still in the ex-Turk. In response, the former Turk's eyes changed from ruby to golden. summoning one of his demons to speak. It wasn't the wolf demon, Galian; it was Omega's messenger himself: Chaos. His voice was fused into Vincent's, making it a bit deeper, but demonic.

"You're still actting like a child after all these years. Why can't you grow up like your brothers and be a man?" said Chaos\Vincent, "Your bratty attitude is going to end up destroying you...Even Cloud knows that. If you want to prove that you're a man..Grow up a bit more." "How should I trust the words of a demon?" questioned Kadaj. Before the double soul could answer, a sound of a motorcycle became louder as it approached the alley. Outside the alleyway, a black motorcycle approaches the sidewalk, parking near it as the rider got off. The man had yellow Chocobo blonde hair, garbed in a pair of black pants, shoes and even a jacket and gloves. His jacket had a white emblem of a lion's head, holding a ring in ts mouth. A pair of tinted black goggles covered his Mako tinted blue eyes. He removes the goggles down to his neck, near the top collar of his plain white shirt.

"Well, I'll be...Guess who showed up?" said Chaos\Vincent, turning to face the blonde that was approaching him. Immediately, the blonde knew that this double soul wasn't just Vincent. "Chaos...Bring Vincent back..Now," the blonde threatened.

"Give me a sec...Gesh," the double soul responded. As soon as the demon heard the blonde's threat, he returns back into the former Turk's subconcious til he's summoned again. Within less than a minute, Vincent returns, just as his eyes changed to ruby red. "I'm sorry..Chaos wanted to lecture Kadaj for a bit til you arrived," said Vincent.

"You should tell Chaos to leave that to me," the blonde said to the ex-Turk. "Heh, protective aren't you, Cloud...Here he is. I had to chase Reno and Rude away. They ran like wailing babies," replied Vincent. Cloud gives a nod as Valentine made his way towards the entrance of the alley, crossing the street to wander off like he normally does. Alone, Cloud approaches his little brother and placed his right gloved hand on Kadaj's right shoulder.

"Messing with the Turks again? This is the third time this week," said Cloud. He lowers his right arm to his waist, allowing Kadaj to follow him towards his motorcycle, called 'Fenir'. "Its not my fault he gets in the way. Big brother, I can take of myself...Why won't you give me a chance?" whined Kadaj, hoping to express his feelings towards his older brother about his chance of independence.

"With Yazoo and Loz living away from Edge, you're the only family I have left. It would kill me if something happened to you," said Cloud, getting onto his motorbike. Kadaj soon follows, hopping on behind his older sibling for a ride back to the company building. They rode back quietly, crusing up the streets to find the Lockhart and Strife Delivery Co. They soon stopped at their first intersection, waiting for the small group of people to cross the street carefully. As the two waited, Kadaj finally breaks his silence, "Why are you always protective over me? I can handle things on my own." Cloud didn't answer his little brother's question. Keeping to himself has always been a large part of the blonde's personality, but underneath that exterior was a gentle soul that would do anything for his friends; especially his own family. Finally able to continue onward, the two riders turned to the right and continued up the busy road; til a building came into veiw that caught the pair's attention. It appeared like a cross between a two story house and a cottage, built with yellowish gold bricks and stone. A red neon sign was displayed on the top of the building, reading out in full view 'Lockhart and Strife Delivery Co.' accompanied by a design at the end of an Angel.

"Here we are...Lets go in and tell Tifa that your alright," said Cloud, pulling down his goggles, allowing them to dangle around his neck. Together as brothers, both Cloud and Kadaj walked towards the wood fashioned door, opening it to enter the building's interior. Inside, the building was a bit packed and busy; with people crowding around the set of clerks' desks and sitting on wooden built chairs in the waiting room, waiting til it was their turn to recieve their mail or package. At one of the desks, a short black haired girl garbed in a black white designed sleeveless shirt and short tanned shorts rushes with an armful of mail to give out to the waiting customers. As Cloud and Kadaj walked behind the desks through a door made slab of wood that kept non-employees out and employees in, a woman with long black hair dressed in a black outfit approaches the two with relief. "About time you guys got back! We're jam packed and we could use all the help we can get. I called Barret and he's on his way," said the woman, revealed as 'Tifa'.

"We'll help out til then. This usually means that our day is almost over," said Cloud, not worried about the situation. Tifa nodded in relief and allowed the two brothers to proceed to the back of the building. "Hurry brother! We have to help out!" cheered Kadaj, running towards the mail room to retrieve the deliveries. As they entered the room, they spotted Vincent grabbing hold of the mail by a handful and rushing towards the door to get to the people waiting outside. He runs past Kadaj, as if something was chasing him. Surprisingly, Vincent wasn't the only one that was grabbing mail from the sorted set. With the capability to leave and return back into his host, the demon Chaos appeared much more different than before when Vincent takes his form. As the messenger rushed to prepare another stack of envelopes for Vincent, a band of silver white hair covered his golder right eye.

"About time...I could use all the help I can get," said Chaos, "And don't even think about mentioning 'Omega'...I want nothing to do with that giant trash can." "You are his meesenger, right?" asked Kadaj. "Not anymore. I'm done with that overgrown tin can," answered Chaos, actually insulting his former master. Cloud shoke his head in disbelief and got straight to work, picking up a stack of envelopes from the sorted stack. Kadaj picked up one of the stacks of packages that Chaos setted aside, following his brother to the waiting customers that needed their long away mail...Now. In a fast rushed pace, Kadaj made it to one of the desks and called out the number that would signal the paticular customer to approach and retrieve their package, or letter. Vincent rushes back into the mail room, hoping that his demon had another stack of mail waiting for him.

"Good timing, Vince. Here ya go. Run like hell!" said Chaos, giving a stack of envelopes to the former Turk. Valentine turns back around and rushes out, giving the Mako demon time to sort another stack for his host. Cloud and Kadaj continued this for ten more minutes, til a dark skinned man with black hair walks in through the door. The big, burly man wore a fishnet shirt and a white colored open jacket and pants, including black shoes. "Geez...Tifa!" the man called out, hoping to get Tifa's attention. The woman heard the man's voice and heads towards him, recognizing him almost immediately.

"Barret, you made it!" cheered Tifa. "Does this always happen everyday except the weekends?" teased the man, named 'Barret'.

"You bet. Cloud and Kadaj just got back, helpping out as best as they can," replied Tifa with a sense of pep. "I'm on it," replied Barret. Cloud returns back to the mail room where Chaos was, grabbing hold of another stack of mail. Before Cloud could leave the room, he runs into Barret. "Busy day, huh?" asked Cloud.

"Same as always...And I can see our favorite demon is keeping himself busy," replied Barret, turning his attention to Chaos. "Hey, now...I may be feared and somewhat special, but don't we have work to do?" replied Chaos. Barret gave out a chuckle as Cloud shoke his head in disbelief, but the two collected themselves and got back to work on giving the customers their deliveries. The cycle of rushing into the mail room and back out to the customers contiuned on for a good couple hours, til the crowds lessened and the work load simmered down as time moved on. With all the sorted mail placed out for someone to take them to the customers, Chaos sat down during the calm and stretched his wings.

'Damn...What a day. At least the mail is where they need to be,' the demon thought to himself. He leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a few moments til he finally succombs to sleep. During the course of ten minutes, Chaos just sat there; sleeping away as he recovered his lost energy from the workload. Just when he thought he was going to sleep for a good hour, his ears twitched to the sound of a familiar voice. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" the voice asked. Immediately, the demon wakes up, spotting a girl with short cut black hair infront of him.

"I was napping, Yuffie...I'm beat," said Chaos. "I'm just teasing! We was about to close up for the day. Should you be returning back into Vincent?" replied the girl, named 'Yuffie'.

"I don't wanna...But Galian might get a bit lonely without me. Hmmmmm," said Chaos, getting back up onto his gold talloned feet. A select few of people walked into the building to retrieve their own piece of the last amounts of mail; leaving for the day satisfied and content. As soon as the last customer leaves the building, Tifa calmy walks towards the door and flips the double sided sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. From the far right near the mail room, Cloud slips his jacket on as he prepared to leave for the rest of the day. At one of the chairs in the waiting room, Kadaj waited for his elder sibling. Vincent walks down the single corridor to the mail room, making sure that his demon wasn't getting into trouble outside his supervision. The former Turk enters the mail room, spotting Chaos chatting away with Yuffie. "...So where is this party at?" Chaos asked. Without listening to the earlier parts of the sentence, Vincent knew what they were talking about almost immediately.

"Its gonna be at the Seventh Heaven after work. I told Vincent this yesterday, remember?" answered Yuffie. Before the Mako demon could answer, Vincent draws the line with a sentence of his own, "You're not going to that party without me. I don't trust you." "Oh, come on," scoffed Chaos, laughing it off.

"I'm serious. Its about time to return back to your vessel," said Vincent, pointing directly at his chest with his golden gauntleted hand. "What? Now? Can I at least have some fun at the Seventh Heaven outside of my host? Please?" pleaded Chaos, flashing the former Turk a set of vampiric sharp fangs. "Please Vincent?" pleaded Yuffie, copying Chaos in his pleading. Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. Within a few more seconds of thinking, he finally gives in.

'Man...How come Omega's former messenger has all the fun?' Galian said to Vincent telepathicly, huffing in envy. 'You'll just have to get used to it...That's how Chaos is sometimes,' Vincent replied back. "Fine...As soon as the party is over...You are going back into your vessel, you hear me?" said Vincent.

"Loud and clear. Lets celebrate!" said Chaos. Out in the waiting room, Cloud fishes out the keys to his motorcycle and heads towards the door, but before he leaves; he turns to Kadaj, "Time to go." With an ethusiasm like a child's, Kadaj got up from one of the chairs and rushes towards his older sibling, preparing for whatever lies ahead. "Brother, aren't we going to that party at the Seventh Heaven?" asked Kadaj.

"I told Tifa that we wasn't going to make it, but we'll be having a party of our own," replied Cloud. "What? How come you're not hanging out with your friends anymore? Why me?" questioned Kadaj. Something inside Cloud's heart was tugging at his heartstrings. For so long since their mother passed away from the newly discovered disease: Geostigma, Cloud had always been protective over his siblings since the age of 19. Now that Yazoo and Loz moved out of Edge to live on their own, Kadaj was the only sibling left that meant family to him. However, there was another emotion hidden inside of the blonde's heart. This emotion was more than just the typical brotherly love all brothers or siblings express. It was the feelings of a lover finding their first love. Why are these emotions tugging at the blonde's heart? This was a taboo that no one ever talks about, or even think about...The greatest sin of all: Incest. Cloud pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he mounted Fenir, giving Kadaj time to hop onto the bike behind Cloud and prepares for takeoff.

They rode off into the evening sun back home, where they would have their own party. Even at this point, Cloud still didn't answer Kadaj's question. Near the slums, the two arrive at a well built house made from the finest steel from the outside, but much like a normal house on the inside. The roof of the dwelling was like any other roofs: neatly shingled to make repairs easier and percise. The windows were like all the other windows in Edge, neatly cleaned with blue glass and golden frames. The blonde and his companion approached the house like a car preparing to pull in, slowly driving into the drive-in near their own stone built garage. The two stopped infront of the closed garage door, allowing the motorbike to give out a few sputters before being turned off for the night. The blonde was the first to get off; then the quicksilver haired youth was the last, trailing after his elder sibling as he began to unlock the door. "Brother, wait up!" called Kadaj. Cloud finally unlocks the door, but he waited til Kadaj arrived by his side. As soon as the youth caught up, Cloud opened the door and the two entered the dwelling together like true brothers.

Kadaj brought out the sodas, preparing to spend some brotherly time with his elder sibling. Just as he brought out two cans of soda to the living room, Cloud had run off somewhere else inside the house. 'Not again...Everytime we would have a party to ourselves, he's off in another room. This has gone on long enough,' thought Kadaj. He sets the two cans of soda onto two coasters, making sure to not damage the wooden stand. His attention soon turns to Cloud, searching around the house quietly in search of his brother. Over a few years, the quicksilver haired boy picked up a pattern of where his sibling would always run off to. He heads towards his brother's bedroom under the quietness of death, hoping not to be caught by Cloud himself. He spots the bedroom's light on, knowing for sure that Cloud was inside. Kneeling down to the keyhole, he peers through to see what his oldest brother was up to. As he did, a sad scene began to show itself as he watched Cloud look through a few pictures he had always kept. Cloud's bedroom was like a small study, a few books putted up on a shelf and a desk infront of his bed.

Sitting at his desk, Cloud looked through a few family pictures as his sadness and conflicting emotions took over in his blue Mako tinted eyes. His breathing becomes heavier as mourning setted in, placing his right index finger over the spot within the photo of the sibling's mother. "...We miss you, mom," Cloud said under his breath, shedding a few tears as he lifted the photo to his lips, lightly kissing the top edge to give some affection to their departed mother. The sweet memories of their mother rushed back into Cloud's mind, like a trip to a Chocobo Farm. Everyone played around with the Chocobos as they waddled about, pecking in the grass to find something to eat as the others were fed Gyshal Greens by the ranchers. He could remember holding his first Chocobo chick. Tears trickled down the blonde's blue eyes, but more sadness was yet to come when he turned to another photo. Garbed in the typical 1st Class SOLDIER uniform, he was standing right next to another SOLDIER with the same uniform as he, but this man had black spiked hair and a heartwarming grin on his face. A scar in a shape of an 'X' was lightly shown on his right lower cheek like a battle wound.

Cloud flips the photo over to the back, revealing writing behind the photo. Cloud reads this and more tears began to flow down his cheeks. The writing read, 'To: Cloud. Don't let go of your SOLDIER pride. From: Zack.' Cloud flips the photo back, whispering under his breath, "...You didn't have to get yourself killed like that. It should've been me instead of you." Kadaj listened to every word, now realizing the truth of why Cloud always heads to his room on Friday nights at their own party. Cloud puts the photos away in a type of scrapbook he privately made, hoping to hang onto those cherished memories long enough for them not to destroy him. He looks at the photo of him and the second 1st Class SOLDIER one more time, then whispered, "...I'll never forget you, Zack. You were the closest person to me, just like a brother." Kadaj held his left hand over his mouth, feeling sorry for his sibling. The full extent of the blonde's mourning was never shown to his younger brother; til now. As soon as Cloud putted the photo into the scrapbook, a small creak was heard outside his door. Cloud's hearing picked it up almost immediately, coming to the conclusion that Kadaj could be out there.

"Kadaj? Are you out there?" asked Cloud. The quicksilver haired boy knew his cover was blown, just when he was about to get up. He quickly gets up onto his feet and runs off back to the living room, hoping that Cloud wouldn't follow. On the contray, Cloud does leave his room and follows the source of the frantic footsteps, catching up to Kadaj as he arrives to the center of the living room. The blonde approaches the frightened Kadaj, confronting him about his actions earlier. "What were you doing?" Cloud demanded, holding his brother by his shoulders. Within a few shakes, Kadaj began to scream.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Kadaj, trying to break free from his brother's vice grip. "What is wrong with you? Didn't mother teach you anything about not listening to other people's conversations and thoughts?" growled Cloud.

"I was worried about you...I couldn't help it. Why didn't you tell me that you was still mourning Mom's death?" said Kadaj, trying to be rational with his sibling. Cloud lets go of Kadaj and turns his back towards him, shocked that his younger sibling found out the truth. "How could you...You are my brother, flesh and blood...And you betrayed me," said Cloud, with his trust broken and shattered like a layer of glass getting nailed by a flying rock about the size of a fist.

"Cloud, please!" cried Kadaj, trying to grab Cloud's shoulder as he walked away. "No...I don't need this right now," replied Cloud, pushing Kadaj away. Then; right there in front of his brother, Kadaj says something that would shock the blonde for the rest of his days.

"Brother...I love you!" said Kadaj. Immediately, Cloud stops in his tracks. He slowly turns to face Kadaj, in shock and stunned. Was Kadaj hiding something behind Cloud's back, just as he was harboring the same feelings for him? "Wh-what did you say?" asked Cloud.

"I love you...I know its wrong, but I can't hide it anymore," Kadaj confessed. "Kadaj...No...You know this is strictly taboo," stammered Cloud.

"You're feeling the same way, too. I can tell. There's got to be another reason for being very protective over me. Please brother-" "No...No. Kadaj stop!" Cloud interupted his sibling, grabing hold of his brother's shoulders, "This will get us into trouble. Think of what will happen if other people found out about us. We'll be cast out, abandoned...Our friends will turn their back on us. We can't speak of this."

"Cloud...They don't have to know...It'll be our secret. No one has to know about this," said Kadaj. "No, Kadaj...Please don't make me do this," groaned Cloud, trying to drop the topic. He walks out of the living room to near Kadaj's bedroom, but the younger sibling soon follows, hoping to win his brother's affection. The burning desire continued to build in Cloud's heart, tormenting the blonde to make a decision that will either free him from this tension, or make him regret it for all eternity. "Brother...Stop, please. Just this once, just this once. Please," pleaded Kadaj. The blonde tried to keep his barrier up, but what the youth before him did next soon changed everything. The silver haired boy before Cloud gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, wondering if his older brother would respond in the way he hoped for. The blonde's defenses were crumbling down, exposing himself for the next move. He couldn't fight it, he needed this. Lucky for them, they were away from all the windows near the living room, making sure that no one saw what was going to happen next.

"I don't like it when your sad, Cloud...It makes me sad, too. Let me help you, please...I want to see my brother happy again," said Kadaj. They stood there for a few more minutes; then began to walk into the younger sibling's bedroom, preparing for an upcoming event that will either haunt the two, or liberate them. They were extremely lucky that Kadaj has the only bedroom in the entire house with no windows. "I don't want you to be sad anymore. Please...Let me make you happy again," said Kadaj, hugging his brother to comfort him. Cloud hugged back as best as he could, sniffling to himself as he tried to process what was going on right now. This burning desire has now finally reached its threshold...Cloud has to release it, or it will make him do something that he will regret. The last thing he didn't want to do was to hurt his sibling. If he did, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"I can't fight it...I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to hurt you," said Cloud, expressing fear of the overwhelming desire to snatch up his brother in a forcefull embrace that was becoming imeddiate. "You would never hurt me, brother," replied Kadaj, "Don't be afraid...Let me make you happy again, brother." That was the last straw. Cloud's defenses were finally eradicated. In a response from the small kiss earlier, the blonde returns it back with a kiss of his own. There was no holding back this time; there's no going back after this. The blonde lightly pins his younger brother into the door, kissing and ravaging his lips in a small frenzy. By instinct, the silver haired youth opened his mouth alittle bit, allowing the blonde to ravage him more as he memorized each crevice of his sibling's cavern. Cloud knew that this was a terrible sin, but he couldn't control it; as if he was damned himself. As the blonde explored his newly found lover, he locks the bedroom door, making sure that nothing would interupt this moment of need and want. The youth began to give out a small whimper, pulling his elder brother closer to him as they continued their embrace. Just when they thought this would last for an eternity, the urge to breathe took over.

The two broke for air; just as Cloud took hold of his brother and carried him in a hurry towards the soft mattressed bed that was waiting for them. Kadaj gives out a gasp, preparing himself mentally for what was going to happen next. Without a moment's notice, Cloud leaps onto the bed over Kadaj, quickly unzipping his brother's tight jacket that was like a second skin. The youth gives out a 'Oh!' remark, allowing his brother to continue. They both began to rip off each other's shirts, jackets, and even other articles of clothing til there was nothing more; leaving them bare for the upcoming fling. They each scanned one another, admiring one another to help with their arousal phase. As Cloud moved towards Kadaj's neck to mark him, he pauses. Anxiety begins to fester in his mind. 'He's my brother...I can't be doing this...Am I damned?' thought Cloud. Just when he was about to call it all off, it was Kadaj that encouraged him to continue. With a soft nuzzle to Cloud's cheek, the youth stares into the blonde's eyes with affection. "I want to see you happy again, brother. If this is what it'll take to make you happy, so be it," said Kadaj. As much as Cloud didn't want to continue, this made him.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Cloud. "You will never hurt me...Its okay," replied the youth, running his right first finger down the blonde's cheek. This actted like a signal to Cloud, as if it was okay to continue. Still unsure of if he should just stop and leave the room, but Kadaj continued to encourage the blonde to continue. Continuing where he left off, the blonde former SOLDIER leans down to his sibling's neck and bites lightly down on his lightly colored skin. As Cloud marks his little brother, Kadaj also takes the time to mark his brother as well. 'Why? Why am I feeling like this towards my brother? Why?...Just this once..Just this once and it won't happen again,' thought Cloud, questioning his own judgement. As soon as he told himself 'Just this once and it won't happen again', the blonde submits to his urges and begins to carass his sibling's amazingly soft skin that was concealed away underneath his leather outfit. The youth cooed to his elder sibling's touch, telling Cloud that he enjoyed it.

"Brother...Oh, brother...Oooooh," whimpered Kadaj, slowly sucombing to escatsy. Submitting to his desires, Cloud begins to nuzzle down Kadaj's well built chest to his sensitive, but soft and tender abdomen. The blonde tenderly nips and gently nibbles on the youth's stomach muscles; making him tense up with amazing results. The quicksilver haired boy arches his head back into the pillows, grabbing hold of the blonde's spiked locks as his older sibling continued to woo his brother. A small mew escapes the youth's lips, causing the blonde to move his nips and nibbles up toward his chest and neck as he snaked his hand underneath his thighs, grabbing hold of them with gentlness and soft carasses. With half lidded eyes, the two stare into each other's eyes as they prepared to embrace into another kiss. Into the embrace, their tongues intertwined with each other as their dance continued; absorbing each taste. With each carasse from underneath his thighs, the youth opened his legs wider, exposing his preparing member to his older brother. As much as Kadaj could remember, there were a few instances that he would play a joke on Cloud, scaring him in the shower; but also at the same time, he would catch a good glimpse of his brother in the nude.

They soon sever the wild dance within their caverns, allowing the two to rub the side of their heads together like cats. They continued on wooing each other, allowing Cloud to pick up Kadaj and place him ontop of his own SOLDIER built body. Upon observation, the youth copies the same actions as the blonde did, carassing the blonde's own inner thighs. "You're so strong, brother...Really strong," awed Kadaj, awing at his brother's well built physique. The blonde gave a small chuckle as the youth on top of him copied the same actions as Cloud did on him. The youth began to grind his pelvis into Cloud's, arousing him for the main event that will soon take place much later. Pretending that his younger brother was a woman, Cloud responded by wrapping his right arm around Kadaj's waist and used his left hand to wipe it down his little brother's bare torso to the top of his groin area. A dribble of tears began to drip from Kadaj's eyes, immersed with pleasure that he wouldn't feel again. This night could be the last time he would feel this kind of pleasure from his older sibling, Cloud...Because they were committing the greatest sin of all: Incest.

The youth flings his head back as he continued to grind into his brother, allowing the pleasure to build as the main event was drawing ever closer. Without Kadaj even noticing, Cloud cups his younger sibling's behind with both hands; causing a gasp to erupt from Kadaj's mouth. The youth then lowers down to his brother, continued his grinding as Cloud helped him from the back. Under the veil of the now darkened room, Cloud continued to woo his sibling in an incestial embrace. As time continued on its own slow pace, the final moment of this embrace was about to begin. The blonde places his little brother onto the bed on his knees, preparing him for penetration. "I know you're scared, but I'll try to go in as gentle as I can," said Cloud. "Okay," Kadaj replied. The blonde then begins to carrass the youth's sides, allowing his entrance to relax for penetration. With slow, tender kisses on the back of his neck, Kadaj began to fall into a trance. He closed his eyes, slowing down his breathing to relax all his muscles to relax for his big brother to enter his warm heat. With the preparations complete, the blonde approaches his sibling from behind. He carefully inserts the tip of his pulsing well prepared member through the ring of muscles.

He went in slowly, allowing Kadaj's entrance to stretch and accomodate the blonde's size. Kadaj gave out a small gasp as he felt Cloud enter him. Filled with assurance, Cloud then enters the rest of his member into his brother, slowly and carefully to make sure that Kadaj didn't get hurt during this process. The youth gave out a medium moan, beginning to wrap his fingers around his own shaft, slowly pumping it as Cloud got adjusted. He slowly pumped his shaft for a second, but a strong grip took hold of his hand, stopping the youth from going any further. Kadaj turns to face who had grabbed his hand, revealing it to be the blonde himself. "Don't be doing that...Not yet. I want the both of us to cum together," said Cloud. Kadaj gave a soft coo and submitted to his brother's will, allowing the main fun to begin. In a slow pace, Cloud begins to give slow thrusts into the youth's warm heat, allowing his member to search around for the boy's 'sweet spot' inside. Kadaj remained in his own type of sexual trance, enjoying the pleasure building inside him from the thrusting action behind him. Through all the bobbing and pumping, the quicksilver haired boy's breathing began to pick up and become heavier in time, allowing all that sexual tension flow through his body.

Kadaj gripped the edges of the bed as the thrusts picked up, causing him to give out a few mews from his throat. The youth was slowly becoming succombed with escatsy; til the blonde hitted that one sweet spot inside the boy. A flash of white light enveloped the youth's vision, like a swipe of white paint. He gave out a small pleasure filled 'ha', causing the thrusts to pick up even more. Just when Kadaj thought he was about to explode with escatsy, the blonde reaches to his sibling's shaft and begins to pump it, exactly at the same pace as his thrusts. The elder's shaft continued to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Kadaj, allowing the white flash of light to obscure his vision. "Brother! Ooooooh god! N-ahh!" whimpered Kadaj, getting pounded from behind and jerked off in the front. A fire-based sensation was beginning to intensify in the youth's stomach, just as his walls began to tighten around the blonde's length. With each thrust, Kadaj's walls tightened even more. Cloud continued to pump his younger sibling's shaft, allowing a few small gushes of pre-cum to run down the shaft with such erotic properties. The thrusts continued on; til Kadaj grabbed hold of Cloud's right shoulder with tremors running through his body.

His release was beginning to take hold of his body. "Brother...I'm..Cumming...N-nahhh!" whimpered Kadaj, gripping his brother's shoulder as his release finally surged through him. At the same time, Cloud released his seed into his sibling's body, giving out a shudder based grunt as his orgasm surged through him. Kadaj's seed splurted out in a set of six to seven splurts, coating his bare torso with his white masculine substances. Carefully, Cloud lowered Kadaj onto the bed, allowing a few drips of the blonde's own substances to leak out of the youth's entrance; falling onto the sheets below. The blonde lays Kadaj onto his side as he laid him down, holding his sibling from the back as he removed himself from Kadaj's warm heat. With little stregnth to keep his eyes open, the youth drifts off to sleep; hoping that his brother would still be with him in the morning. The morning red disc began to rise from the horizon like a large blood dot in the sky. The rays from the sun pierced through the darkened cloud like a sheet, releasing its warmth and light to the inhabitants of Gaia for the new welcoming day. Sleeping away in his own bed, Kadaj begins to stir from under his covers.

The youth opens his aqua green eyes, instantly sensing around his familiar surroundings to see if he's by himself or his older brother, Cloud, was still with him. He instantly turns around to face the other side of the bed, spotting no one behind him. He was all alone, wondering where Cloud went. Just as the youth began to grab hold of the covers, his bedroom door opened. Kadaj gave a panicked small 'meep', but calmed down to see that a fully clothed Cloud was walking in with a tray in his hands. "About time you woke up. We have to be at work by noon," said Cloud, allowing Kadaj time to sit up on his bed while the blonde placed the tray's legs on both sides of the youth's lap. The former SOLDIER had a glass of orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and sasuage on the tray, especially made for Kadaj. Ironicly, Cloud already had his breakfast earlier ago. Kadaj eats through his meal, quiet surprised that his brother actually made breakfast for him. Before, Kadaj would make it himself with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Just as the youth was about to take another bite, Cloud breaks the silence, "No one needs to know what happened last night. We can't tell anyone, not even our friends. You can't tell a soul, brother...Or it would be the end of us." Kadaj listened to his brother's words, knowing that this kind of thing wasn't something you go around and tell people.

This kind of thing was deemed forbidden, shameful, or unexceptable. Who was Kadaj going to tell this to? There was no one else except Cloud and only Cloud. "Kadaj, before we get ready for work...I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you will never mention this again...Don't say anything about it around other people...I mean it. If this gets out, I will never forgive you and it will be the end for the both of us...Promise me that," said Cloud. The blonde's threat at the end struck a chord in Kadaj's heart. If this gets out, Cloud could sever ties with Kadaj, leaving him in the cold with nothing or little to go on. He could never trust his younger sibling again, never to even speak to him, nor love him...Ever again. There was no second thoughts, Kadaj knew that this was the right thing to do, for Cloud's sake. He gives a sincere nod, accepting the promise, "Yes, brother...I promise. I swear on my heart, soul, and life. No one else has to know."

"...Thank you," replied Cloud. He gives a small pat on Kadaj's silver haired head, ruffling his hair a bit before he got up from bed to get dressed. Finally finishing his breakfast, Kadaj got up and walked towards his closet unclothed, not caring that he was exposing himself. Cloud's threat continued to linger in Kadaj's mind, if other people found out, this was going to be the end for the two. For the benefit of himself and his brother, he keeps the secret in his heart, not allowing it to seep out for one second. Kadaj grabs a no sleeved black tank top shirt and a pair of black jeans, preparing for work. He quickly gets dressed and made his way towards the living room, closing the door behind him as he combed out his hair for presentation around his co-workers. Just as he setted the comb down, Cloud walks towards the living room table and grabbed the keys to Fenir and turns to face his brother, "Lets go." The younger sibling gives a quick nod and follows the blonde to his motorcycle. Cloud places the goggles over his eyes as Kadaj hopped on, preparing for take off as they began to ride off to work as brothers. That night, all Kadaj wanted to do was to make his brother happy by all means, but somehow this also meant sleeping with him...Intimately.

With this forsaken act behind them and sealed away, they headed to work just like every other day, except a bit more easier since it was the weekends. It was only during the weekdays that it was as hectic as yesterday. The mailing company of Lockhart and Strife was busy, but not as busy as yesterday, or the days before. Kadaj and his brother were in the back room, sorting out mail into their intended slots so someone can find it easily. The youth turns to face his brother, seeing him busy at work by placing a few packages into some of the slots. He turns his head away for a moment, enveloped in a thought, much like a daydream. As he was about to return to work, Cloud snaps him out of his thoughts, "Hey...You should be sorting, not daydreaming." Kadaj gave a small chuckle, knowing that things will soon return to normal, just as soon as the day continues on. For a good thirty minutes, the two sorted through a few piles of mail, til Tifa walks into the room; checking up on the boys as they continued to work. "How are the hard workers doing?" questioned Tifa, giving the two enough time to turn around and face her.

"Same as always," replied Kadaj, placing an envelope into a vacant slot. "So...How was your party from last night? I bet you had better fun than some of us," replied Tifa, grabbing a hold on a slot full of mail to give to the custmers. Kadaj lets Cloud do the talking, afraid that he could spill out their dark secret. "The usual things we do, drinking sodas, watching movies, or playing a few games here and there. Things brothers would do together," said Cloud, keeping the secret in check.

"Wow..That sounds like fun. At the Seventh Heaven...We had to escort Chaos out of the bar. He got so drunk last night that he mistaked Reno as a woman and almost kissed him. That's humiliation to the Turks right there," giggled Tifa. "Your kidding?" exclaimed Kadaj.

"I am not kidding...Cid caught it on video if you want to watch it. You'll have to get by Vincent first, he is after all the Squire's vessel," said Tifa. Kadaj gave out a loud chuckle about what happened at Seventh Heaven, while Cloud lightly giggled to himself. The three finished their conversation and went straight back to work. As the silver headed boy continued on, he sneaks a glance at Cloud and returned back to work. As they continued to work through the day, sad emotions began to form in Kadaj's heart. He doesn't show these feelings to Cloud, but keeps them to himself. Thinking about last night, Kadaj began to wonder if that was going to be the last time his own brother made him feel so alive. That night meant alot of things to the youth, he had never felt like that in his whole entire life, let alone with his own brother. Even as the two continued on like nothing happened, there was a sad scar that would never heal inside Kadaj's heart...The scar that he would never feel that pleasure, or those soft nuzzles again. It will be nothing more than a unforgiven memory, for as long as the secret is sealed away. For this being the last time to actually love his brother, this was going to be the one thing that would tear up Kadaj's heart...Til creation's last breath.

**A\N: Awww, man...Talk about an Angsty ending right there. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Reviews are nice, which tells me that I did a good job, or need to get better on my typos. R&R PLZ. ;)**


End file.
